


Ghosts Roam These Streets

by Mango_Cult



Series: Drabbles and Short Fics [4]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Family Dynamics, Ghost!Wilbur, Ghosts, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Character Death, Philza has wings because I said so, Sad, drabble lol, i have no ideas so idk if its gonna be over 1k words lol, i just made myself sad with this bye, i really liked writing this tbh, i was bored so i wrote this in a few minutes lol, it was fun :0, l'manburg, no beta we die like l'manburg, okay fine i'll start working on an actual fic now, well Wilbur is canonically a ghost now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27626239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mango_Cult/pseuds/Mango_Cult
Summary: A small tombstone lay near the walls of L'Manburg, belonging to the general.~~~Or, ghost wilbur.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: Drabbles and Short Fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019241
Comments: 8
Kudos: 109





	Ghosts Roam These Streets

Once a hunter, now a ghost. 

He knows the ways in and out of the forest. They were his home for the past few months after all. He finds himself drawn to the faint music playing near the outskirts of the nation. He decides to visit. A soft humming of the national anthem, four people all surrounding a grave. His grave. A man with wings pure white, a piglin hybrid decorated in royalty, A fox hybrid in a uniform, and a kid clutching music discs close to his chest. 

They surrounded a gravestone, one made for him. 

He watched the four in silence as hours passed by. He only noticed when the sun started to rise. They stood up, the eldest leading the others away from the tombstone. Though before they left, he caught a glance of the eldest with saddened eyes.

Once bound to the chains of his nation, now free. 

A tale of a man who succumbed to his madness, the last of his humanity appearing in the last few minutes of life. Now forever a soul, wandering aimlessly. Around the nation lies a man. A leader, spoken of till the end of time. 

_Here lies Wilbur Soot,_

_A loving father, son, and president._

_May he forever rest in peace._

**Author's Note:**

> pspspspspspspsp fine ill work on an actual fic


End file.
